Immortality's Curse
by August08
Summary: Ten years ago I was cursed to forever walk the earth, carrying the guilt of my brother's deaths with me. Death said my life couldn't be taken by my hand, the hands of my friends, nor the hands of my enemies. But there's a way out of this. I know what I have to do. I just have to get Death to stay put long enough to put my plan into action. *Takes place after Promised Harvest*.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is the final story in the Breathe Into Me arc. Like Promised Harvest this will only be a short chaptered story. Thanks to all of you for your support and seeing this arc through to the end. It really means a lot :)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

><p>A lot can happen in ten years. Rivers dry up, bridges burn, people move from one city to another. Couples get married and have kids. But, above all that, they get older. It's something I never liked the thought of. But then again, what young person likes the thought of growing older and eventually meeting what awaits on the other side? But now, after being trapped in the same state I was in ten years ago, it's enough to make anyone go insane. But, that's what you get when you piss off the Grim Reaper; Death himself.<p>

This mess I'm in is my own stupid fault. I went back on a deal I made with Death the first time I found myself in his lair back when I couldn't handle the guilt of taking someone else's life; even when they deserved it. The person I'm talking about is Derek Alfredson, an imitation Grim Reaper. For years he terrorized my family. That is until I drove a sai through his heart...if he even had one. Then came Ash Alfredson, Derek's daughter, and Aaron Travis, a torturer trained by Derek himself. Travis was employed by Ash to make me pay for killing her father. And that was when I found myself facing off against Death again. I swear I was about to open the doors to the afterlife, but Leo, Don and Mike pulled me back.

I don't blame them for what happened. How could I? If it were any of them in the position I was in I would do the same thing. I just wish Death had been more understanding. However, he's one person who doesn't like being cheated out of a soul; and we paid dearly for it. He hunted my brothers down one by one. First, he boiled Mikey to death while he was taking a bath, trapping him under the shower curtain which seemed like it had somehow come to life just for that purpose. Mikey's death was a hard blow, but it got even worse when Donnie was electrocuted during one his routine maintenance jobs. He was working on a faulty wire in the kitchen. The breakers were switched off and no one was near the breaker box. Then the lair began to smell like cooked meat.

Me and Leo rushed to the kitchen to find Donnie dead on the floor, a bundle of wires still clenched in his hand. When Leo checked the wires we discovered that they were live. We should have clued in with Mikey that something was after us. I mean, shower curtains just don't melt themselves over someone. After Donnie's death, Leo put the lair on lockdown. No one got in or out. But, Death doesn't need doors; and when we discovered who was behind Donnie and Mikey's deaths, Leo was soon joining them, his throat severed.

All I could do was watch as the last of my family slipped away. There was nothing I could do but beg Death to bring my brothers back. I pleaded that if he returned them I would go in their place. However, my punishment was far...far worse than death. I was cursed to eternally walk the land. My life was bound by blood chains to the earth. I would die when the earth died, and not by my hand or anyone else's. I would forever be burdened with the knowledge that my brother's deaths could have been prevented if I hadn't gone back on my deal with Death; and I would never be able to see my family again in the afterlife.

And since that day I went down a path I never thought I would go down. I was determined to change Death's mind and make him lift the curse. So I became obsessed with death, seeking it out in hopes that I would run into the Reaper. If a soul needed to be reaped then the Grim Reaper wouldn't be too far behind. I almost succeeded a couple of times, but he always slipped away before I could catch up.

My obsession isn't the most healthiest of choices, I know; and it's put a big strain on my friendship with April and Casey. But, ever since I was cursed with immortality I started keeping my distance from them. How could I ever explain to them how Leo, Don and Mike died and how I could never die? I'm forever locked in my thirty-five year old body, never aging or getting sick. I know they worry about me. April calls every now and then to check up on me, but I never answer; don't have the heart or stomach to.

I know I shouldn't keep them at arm's length; they're all I have left, after all. But, they're married now and have a daughter. For the life of me I can't remember the girl's name. Shadow, or something outrageous like that. Sounds like something out of one of Mikey's video games.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my shell cell started to ring. I pulled it out of my belt and looked at the caller ID. Casey again. I debated whether or not to answer. He was probably calling to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid...again. Which I wasn't. I was sitting on a high rise overlooking the city. I wasn't looking for trouble, which Casey possibly thought I was doing. Sighing in agitation and resignation, I opened the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Glad to know you're still alive," Casey said jokingly.

_If you only knew,_ I thought bitterly. "How's the family?" I asked as politely as I could.

"They're good," Casey answered. "Shadow's started cutting teeth so we're up to our eyeballs in baby tears."

_So her name_ is_ Shadow._ "Better you than me," I commented.

Casey's tone of voice changed to something more serious. "I wish you would come by and visit," he said. "Me and April...we miss ya, pal."

I hung my head and closed my eyes, squeezing them tight. "I miss you guys, too. I really do. It's just..." I trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Still too hard with your bros bein' gone?" Casey guessed.

"Yeah," I replied, opening my eyes.

"It's been ten years, Raph," Casey pointed out. "Don't you think it's time to let them go?"

I sighed. Married life had done much to improve on Casey's common sense, but he was still a bonehead at times. It had also made him more realistic.

"I can't," I told him stubbornly. "It's my fault they're gone. I have to make things right."

"By getting yourself killed?" Casey asked incredulously.

_I _can't_ die, bonehead._ "By bringing the one that took them to justice," I answered.

"Raph..." Casey started.

"I'm gonna find him, Casey," I interrupted. "I'm gonna find him and make him pay."

Casey sighed on the other end of the line and I could hear the resignation in his voice. "Just don't do anything too rash," he said, sounding very un-Casey like of him and I wondered if April told him to say that.

_Married life has changed you, Case._ "I don't make promises I can't keep," I answered.

With that said, I disconnected the call and closed the phone, slipping it back into my belt. I was going to find Death again. And when I did he was going to lift this curse of immortality from me...one way or another.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The cold water felt refreshing as it hit my face. I had been up all night hunting the Reaper down, but all I had to show for it was dark shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep. I splashed more water over my face before running some water over the back of my neck. My fingers skimmed over the brand placed there by Alfredson the first time me and Donnie were abducted. I dropped my hand into the sink and looked up at my reflection in the mirror...or what was left of the mirror. I had put my fist to it in the early days after being cursed. It had been in a fit of rage. Casey and April had walked in on me trashing the lair. April started freaking out when she saw my bloody hand and was scared I had caused nerve damage. Sad to say, I laughed in her face at her concern. A couple days in and I was already losing my mind.

Luckily, there hadn't been any nerve damage done. April and Casey thought I was grieving the deaths of my brothers and I let them keep thinking that. In a way I was grieving, but not just the loss of my brothers; I was grieving the loss of my mortality. How could I tell the people I had come to call family that I couldn't die? They would think I was insane. I couldn't bear the thought of watching my closest friends grow old and eventually be spirited away to the afterlife, leaving me lost and alone. But then, that was my punishment for going back on my deal with Death.

I had tried several times to end my life, but every time was a complete failure. I guess I was just in denial; one of the five stages of grieving, right? I thought that if maybe I looked pathetic enough, Death would take pity and lift the curse. But, I quickly learned that Death was a sick psychopath who enjoyed watching people who cheated him suffer.

I picked up a towel and wiped the water off my face before tying my mask back around my eyes. I was just walking out of the bathroom when the phone started to ring. I made my way into the kitchen and picked up the receiver.

"It's your dime," I answered, knowing full well who was on the other end.

"C'mon, dude, it's Shadow's birthday," Casey said, cutting right to the point. "We haven't seen you in months."

"Casey," I started.

"No," Casey cut in. "No excuses this time, Raph. Pull your head out of your shell and come celebrate with us. It's just gonna be me 'n April."

I sighed and shook my head. I knew I shouldn't have been keeping my distance from the only people I had left in the world, but it was hard being around "mortals" when I knew what was eventually going to happen.

"No more excuses, Raph," Casey said. "We'll see you at dinner."

The line went dead, leaving no room to argue. I sighed again and hung up the phone, rubbing my tired eyes. Dinner wasn't going to be until five, so I decided to try and get some sleep. I headed upstairs and went into my room, making my way over to the bed and collapsing on to the soft mattress. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"This is your punishment. Your brothers are your world, so I will take that world from you."<em>

My eyes shot open; heart racing and body shivering from a cold sweat. However, I knew it was more than just a dream. It was a waking nightmare. I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4:30 pm. I fell back on to the pillow and sighed, inwardly groaning and wishing I didn't have to get up.

"You can't ignore them forever," Leo's voice sounded off in my head.

Only, it hadn't been in my head. I opened my eyes to see Leo standing in the doorway of my room, arms crossed and looking annoyed. Was I still dreaming?

"They're your friends," Leo went on. "The only family you have left."

I buried my head under the pillow. No way was I talking back to a hallucination. I felt something poke my side.

"Come on, Raphie," came Mikey's voice.

"Go away," I growled through clenched teeth, willing myself to wake up.

This was it; I was finally cracking up and hearing and seeing my dead brothers.

_Took me long enough,_ I thought bitterly.

"Raph, you can't hide in here forever," Donnie said.

I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. Donnie always did have a way with words.

"April and Casey are waiting, Raph," Leo said sternly.

I stopped laughing and sighed again. I lifted the pillow and looked up. The room was empty. I glanced at the clock again. I still had twenty minutes. Resigning myself to the inevitable, I got up and headed for the bathroom. I cleaned myself up before heading to the warehouse and climbing into the Battle Shell. Twenty minutes later found me sitting on the fire escape outside of April and Casey's apartment window. I looked inside and could see my friends in the kitchen. April was setting the table while Casey walked around with their daughter in his arms and trying to get the baby to laugh.

_What a goofball,_ I thought before knocking on the window.

April looked up from what she was doing. Her face lit up in the biggest smile I had ever seen as she ran for the window to let me in.

"Raph!" she all but yelled merrily.

I climbed in through the open window and was immediately crushed in a bear hug from a woman that looked a lot more fragile than what she actually was.

"April," I choked out. "Can't breathe."

April released her grip around my neck and I gasped for air. Casey walked up and held out his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"Thanks for comin', pal," Casey said with a smile.

"Thanks for havin' me," I replied.

"You're always welcome in our home," April said.

I sniffed the air. My appetite instantly awakened to the smell of barbeque wings and pizza. My stomach growled in anticipation. April and Casey smirked, signalling that they heard it.

_That's embarrassing._

"Come on," April said, guiding me over to the table.

We all sat around the table. Casey put Shadow in the high seat before sitting down next to April. I sat across from them. The wings and pizza were set out on plates before us, so it was easier to eat without constantly getting up for seconds; or in my case thirds and fourths. I ate as if I hadn't eaten in months. April and Casey didn't move to stop me and make me slow down.

"We need to watch this one," Casey said to April. "He might eat us out of house and home."

I threw my bunched up, dirty napkin at Casey's head; grinning when it hit its mark. Casey gave me a disgusted look.

"That's gross, Raph," he said, picking the napkin up from his lap with his thumb and index finger as if it contained the plague.

He dropped it on the table and wiped his hands in his own napkin. I smirked and finished off the chicken wing I had been eating. I dropped the bone on my plate with the small pile of other bones and reached for a clean napkin to wipe my hands and mouth.

"You didn't enjoy that at all," April teased, smiling.

I rubbed my tongue over my teeth to get rid of any food particles. "Not one bit," I replied.

April's smile widened a little bit. She looked happy, and I realized just how much I missed being around her and Casey.

"Help me clean up?" April asked Casey. "Then you and Raph can sit down and watch the game."

"Can I do anything to help?" I asked.

"You can look after Shadow while we get the kitchen cleaned up," April said.

I looked over at the infant, who looked right back at me with her big green eyes. She gave me a cheerful, toothy grin; showing off four small teeth, two on top and two on bottom. I stood up and unhooked the high seat tray before undoing the buckle. I carefully picked Shadow up in my arms.

"Hey," I said softly, making my way into the living room.

Shadow stuck her fingers in her mouth as she regarded me. I wondered what must be going through that little brain of hers. That is until I got wet fingers shoved into my eye as Shadow grabbed at my mask. She was successful in pulling off the mask, however, it slipped down around my throat instead of off of my head. Shadow managed to turn the mask around and before I could stop her, plunged the mask tails into her mouth. I cringed at the thought of having to wear the mask after that.

_And I just had it washed, too._

I sighed as I patted Shadow gently on the back. She chewed happily on the mask as I walked around the living room. I peeked into the kitchen to see April and Casey talking and doing dishes at the sink. April let out a small laugh and Casey grinned. I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. I looked from my friends down to Shadow. She looked back up at me, still chewing away at the mask.

Staring into those big green eyes an idea began forming in my head about how to lift the curse. It was going to require selling my soul to the devil, if I even had a soul to sell at this point; but if it worked Death was going to be in for a rude awakening. There was just one problem.

I needed to keep the Grim Reaper in one place for longer than five seconds.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>It had taken the better part of a week, but I was finally ready to put my plan into action. When everything had been set up, I called Casey asking for one last favor. He had shown up to the lair both curious and nervous. I told him he had nothing to worry about. All he had to do was lure the Purple Dragons into a designated warehouse away from the city.<p>

While Casey worked on luring in the Purple Dragons, I double checked everything at the warehouse to make sure the plan was solid. And then I waited for confirmation that Casey was on his way. It was a good forty-five minutes and just when I started to think that Casey might have ditched me, my shell cell started to ring. I took it out and answered.

"ETA two minutes," Casey said.

"Back door will be open for ya," I told him.

I got into position and in two minutes exactly, Casey drove through the back door of the warehouse. I pressed a button on the side of the building and both the back and front doors closed and locked. Immediately those inside began banging on the doors as they tried to get out. Casey looked unnerved and, quite frankly, I couldn't blame him. He turned from the warehouse to me.

"What's going on, Raph?" Casey asked.

I led him away from the site until we were a safe distance away. Casey gave me an expectant look.

"You can go," I said. "You don't need to stay."

"Not until you tell me what this is about," Casey told me.

I reached into my belt and took out a small device. Casey gave it a wary glance.

"What's that?" he pressed.

I turned the device over in my hands. Finally I answered. "You can learn a lot in ten years," I said cryptically.

Casey seemed to clue in because his eyes grew wide. "A bomb?" he asked in horror. "You rigged that place with a _bomb_?!"

I shrugged. "Desperate times, Case," I replied simply. "You really should go before everything goes to hell."

I held the detonator up and was about to press the button when Casey grabbed my arm.

"I'm not going to let my best friend throw his life away."

I pulled my arm free of his grasp. "I don't have a life _to_ throw away," I snapped angrily.

Casey frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

I gazed out at the warehouse, my eyes growing distant and cold. "My life ended the day Leo was killed," I answered grimly.

Casey was about to say something but I cut him off before he got the chance.

"Go home, Casey. Go back to April and Shadow. They need you," I told him.

"They need you, too," Casey tried to argue.

I scoffed. "I'm no good to anyone." I looked up at my best friend. "Go home. Please."

Casey sighed in resignation and nodded. "Okay," he said reluctantly. He held out his hand and I took it. We shook hands. "Take care, Raph," Casey said.

"Tell April I said thanks for everything," I said. "Give her my best."

"Take care, pal," Casey told me.

I watched as Casey drove away. I placed my thumb on the detonator button. I took a deep breath and pushed down on the button.

* * *

><p>Everything had descended into chaos after the bomb went off; at least for me. The warehouse had been away from the main city, so it would be a while before the authorities arrived. But, that wasn't what got me.<p>

I had just committed murder.

I stared at the smoldering husk of the building and waited. As predicted, the tall hooded figure of Death appeared out of a dark portal. From my hiding spot I could hear Death tsk.

"What a mess," he sighed as he looked around. "Someone was trying to be a pain in my side."

He held up his scythe and there was a flash of blue light. I took that moment to walk up.

"Did you do this?" Death asked, lowering his weapon and turning to face me. "I have to admit, you would make a fairly decent Grim Reaper."

"Is that a compliment?" I asked bitterly.

Death's solid red eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Raphael? Still after me to lift the curse?"

"Something like that," I replied stiffly.

"My mind is made up," Death said.

_Come on. Do it._

"I'm not lifting the curse," Death declared. "So, this..." He indicated the wreckage around us. "Was a waste of time and lives."

Death held up a hand and a portal opened behind him.

_Yes!_

"Good-bye, Raphael. We won't be meeting again."

As soon as Death's back was turned, I charged. With a yell I slammed my body against the Reaper's and we both tumbled through the portal. Voices echoed all around as I fell through the darkness. Death had disappeared as soon as we entered the portal. My body burned as the chains around it began to grow more visible. It felt like I was falling forever. I just wanted the voices to stop. I had never heard any of the voices before, but I somehow knew who they belonged to.

They were the voices of the dead.

My fall was abruptly halted when I hit something hard. I grunted as I pushed myself up and looked around. I was back in the lair...but it was backwards and dark. Strange thing was, it was so dark it seemed light. Looking around I realized it was a mirror image of the real lair.

"What is this place?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Welcome to my realm," Death greeted, appearing in front of me. He motioned to the area around us. "Welcome to the world of the dead."

I glanced around. "But, it looks like the lair," I pointed out confusedly.

Death seemed to grin slightly at the comment, but with the shadow of the hood covering his face, I couldn't tell.

"Well, I wanted to make _them_ feel more at home," he said, pointing behind me.

I turned around to find Leo, Mike and Donnie standing a few feet away. For dead people they looked pretty good; but I guess that was because we were in the world of the dead. I also noticed that they didn't have their weapons and wondered if the weapons could appear. I glanced back at Death. Only one way to find out. I pulled out my sais and sprang towards Death. He didn't move; maybe because Leo was suddenly in front of him, swords drawn.

_Score one for me,_ I thought with a smirk.

"Are you really that desperate?" Death asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I answered.

I lunged forward and I was instantly surrounded. Even in the world of the dead my brothers were tough fighters. Also, the chains weren't helping things, either. They were heavy and clumsy and I soon found myself on the ground panting for breath. For my plan to work I had to get close to Death. I looked up at the others and smirked.

"Come on, guys, you're better than this," I said. "Death's made you soft."

My brother's eyes all turned solid white. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. However, when their attacks got more aggressive I knew it was a bad thing. I had one last chance. I made a move towards Death. The last thing I remembered was the hard crack of wood against the back of my head and the world erupted in pain and darkness.

* * *

><p>Reviews are welcome, flames are not<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has seen this story arc through to the very end. Your support has been amazing and so inspirational. I hope you've all enjoyed the Stone Cold and the Breathe Into Me arcs.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>The lair was spinning; my stomach churning. My head felt like it was about to explode as my vision fought to focus. Lights danced before my eyes. I forgot how hard Mikey could hit with those nunchucks. My brothers were standing around me in a circle, cutting me off from Death who was standing a little ways away. They were protecting him, I realized. The coward. Hiding behind the dead like a shield. No matter, I could still make this work. I looked up at Death, murder and malice burning in my eyes.<p>

"I will end you," I snarled through clenched teeth.

"It's time you were sent back to the world of the living," Death said, annoyed.

He motioned to Leo who raised one of his swords above his head. As it came down, it was like everything was in slow motion. I saw the sword coming at me and I didn't have my sais. So, I used the only thing I had for defense; the chains. I held the chains up as the sword came down. There was an ear-shattering clash of metal on metal and everything burst into a brilliant white light for a brief second. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and glanced up. A look of horror was present on Leo's face. I frowned in confusion until I lifted my arms up and I saw what had Leo so terrified.

Large chunks of chain fell from my arms in broken pieces. I looked at my body and the chains that had been wrapped around my torso were in two pieces. When Death saw what had happened he was far less than happy. I glanced up at him and smirked as I got to my feet. The rest of the broken chains fell to the floor.

"You never said my life couldn't be ended by my family," I stated, pushing past a still stunned Leo.

"This was your plan all along," Death realized.

My smirk grew into a grin. Death growled.

"I have underestimated you," he said. "However, that will be one mistake I will not repeat."

He lifted up his scythe and swung it down. I dodged quickly and managed to get in close. I grabbed Death's wrists and threw him over my shoulder, slamming him into the ground. I was left holding the scythe. This was my chance. This was my chance to make Death pay for what he did to my brothers. Before anyone could stop me, I swung the scythe as hard as I could. It cracked off the floor. Death let out a scream of pain.

"This is for Mikey," I said.

I slammed the blade of the scythe against the floor again. Death continued to scream and writhe in pain.

"This is for Donnie," I went on.

Again, I slammed the blade against the floor, not caring about the screaming Reaper behind me, and not thinking about the consequences of what I was doing. All I could see was the red haze of revenge.

"This is for Leo."

Death roared in pain but I wasn't listening. One more hit and it would all be over.

"And this is for you," I told Death. "For everything that you put me and my family through. Sayonara."

I put everything I had into that one final swing. The blade hit the floor. The crack sounded like a bomb explosion that vibrated throughout the lair. A second later, the lair began to tremble. I looked around as the place started to fall apart. My eyes went to the broken weapon in my hands. A black mist seeped from the shattered blade.

"What's going on?" I asked, coming back to my senses.

"My essence...is stored...in the blade," Death rasped.

I went to kneel beside him. Death put a skeletal hand over mine which still clenched the handle of the scythe.

"And...it is that...very essence...that keeps this realm...alive," Death continued.

"The realm is dying?" I asked in confusion. I frowned. "Are _you_ dying?"

"In...a manner...of speaking...yes," Death gasped. "However...I will be reborn...for there must...always be...Death."

I looked from the Reaper to my brothers. They were huddled together in terror. This was my fault. As always I hadn't been thinking. All that was on my mind was revenge. I didn't know that by seeking that out I would be destroying another world. I turned back to the Reaper. There was only one way to save this place.

"I'll take your place," I told Death. "I'll become the new Reaper."

Death began to chuckle. "Was this...your plan, too?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I didn't know this was going to happen." I smirked. "But, it's like you said back home: I'd make a pretty good Grim Reaper."

Death sighed. "Yes, you would," he agreed. "Very well. If this...is the path...you wish to choose...when I fade, don the cloak...retrieve your weapon...this world will become yours."

Death let out a wet, gurgling breath before he disappeared into a pile of dust. The scythe in my hands also disappeared. I looked down at the empty cloak.

"Raphie?" came the trembling voice of my baby brother.

I stood up and faced my brothers. They were looking at me like I was about to do something stupid...which I probably was. But I couldn't let my stupid need for vengeance destroy the realm of the dead and take them with it. Besides, if I went back to the living world I was a dead man anyway. After ten years of abuse, my body wasn't going to hold up anymore. I looked back down at the cloak, vaguely hearing the crumbling stone around me.

"You don't have to do this, Raph," Donnie said.

"You heard what the Reaper said," I told him. "There must always be Death."

I reached down and picked up the Reaper's cloak. I swung it over my shoulders, slipping my arms into the sleeves and doing the clasp at my neck.

"Raph," Leo spoke as I reached back for the hood.

I looked over at him. The solid white of his eyes faded to return to their original dark brown.

"We never blamed you for what happened to us," Leo said.

I gave Leo a small, sad smile. "You didn't have to," I replied. "I've been blaming myself for the last ten years enough for all four of us."

I pulled the hood over my head. A strange sensation washed over me. I could feel every scar and injury I had sustained over the last ten years heal themselves. It was weird feeling my insides knit themselves back together. I turned to see my brothers kneeling before me, as a knight kneels before his king, with their heads bowed.

"Welcome back, lord Death," Leo said.

"Welcome to your new rebirth," Don added.

I couldn't help but smirk. I looked down at my hands. "There's just one thing missing," I said.

I reached out in front of me. My hand disappeared into a space only I could see. I pulled out a gleaming black rod with a skeletal hand reaching up from the bottom and silver bands coiled around the handle. The air seemed to vibrate with the voices of the dead, including my brother's.

"Cast off your earthly tethers," they said as one. "Enter the void. Darkness awaits."

I spun the rod over my head and swung it out at my side. A massive blade that was as long as I was tall shot out of the rod. The top half was glistening black while the bottom half was crimson red.

"Death...is only the beginning," I finished with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>So, the Grim Reaper wins, after all.<p>

That's all she wrote. I'll leave the rest to your imagination ;)

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
